Pegasus
by Quezacolt
Summary: Stargate Sg-1Stargate Atlantis crossover series!
1. Closer then you think

Pegasus  
  
Authors note: YES! This is my first Stargate sg-1/ Stargate Atlantis crossover attempt, so please, be kind. I need feedback on it, I really wanted to have Jack in Sg-1 but still be like modern SGC. So I'll add him in later hopefully crosses fingers and can only hope you like this story! And get writing! We need some more Stargate sg-1/ Stargate Atlantis crossovers! Send me an email to if you find, or write one please!  
  
I luv you all;  
  
Quezacolt!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Closer then you think  
  
The sun was rising quickly as General Jack O'Neill pulled his truck into his new executive parking spot. He felt slightly hollow today, SG-1 was going on another recon mission to another planet, and once again, Jack was remaining behind. Sighing as he changed into his BDU's, Jack remembered all of the events that strengthened the bond between SG-1. So many missions, deaths and recoveries later, Jack felt his team had grown up.  
  
No longer was SG-1 little, in need of a strong leader to lead them into battle, now they were strong, and wiser then they had been at the beginning. The victories and losses all of them had suffered shaped them, sure, some of the innocence had gone when they had killed their first Jaffa army, or when they had destroyed an innocent host to kill a gou'ald. But they had survived, and they still had faith that what they are doing is right.  
  
They didn't need Jack anymore. They were they're own people. They had their own lives.  
  
The empty space in his heart suddenly grew as Jack entered the control room, through the glass window he could see his team, the great, snake exterminators SG-1 happily waiting for the stargate to dial P57-659.  
  
They didn't have a worry in the world.  
  
"Will I dial the gate general?" A voice asked, breaking through his thoughts.  
  
"Go ahead Davies." Jack muttered sadly. The past was fading fast.  
  
And the stargate began to dial, ready to take SG-1, minus Jack on their next great adventure. "The planet, according to the U.A.V readings has several ancient power sources." Lt. Colonel Carter read from the report she was holding. Daniel Jackson nodded and Teal'c just raised an eyebrow as she continued to read. "Chevron six, encoded." Davies droned through the microphone.  
  
Daniel sighed.  
  
He was still angry with Jack for not letting him near Atlantis.  
  
"Chevron seven, encod- What the hell?" This announcement made Daniel suddenly glance up, the stargate inner ring stopped, before spinning in a full circle. Daniel, Sam, Teal'c and half of the SGC watched as the chevron suddenly glowed bright, piercing yellow before the event horizon splashed out, settling down to a small ripple.  
  
"What just happened?" Daniel asked, his jaw hanging open as they all stared at the wormhole.  
  
"I can only guess." Sam said thoughtfully. "One of the symbols that comprised the gate address we have never used before. I think if a certain symbol has not been used in several.....hundred years, it would " She waved her hands at the stargate.  
  
Teal'c nodded without question, but as they all walked toward the event horizon, Sam could tell Daniel was nervous.  
  
"Let's go guys, we'll make General O'Neill proud." She whispered to them, saluting to the control room window. Her smile grew as the general returned it.  
  
Together SG-1 walked through the Stargate event horizon, unaware one of the biggest battles of their lives was only a wormhole away. 


	2. Life Force

> Pegasus  
  
Authors note: Yeah, I added two chapters now, at the beginning to get you stargate fans hopefully hooked! As I said, I reckon everyone should have a go at writing Stargate SG-1/ Stargate Atlantis crossover fan fic! It's groovy! Anyways, you mighta already guessed but I love shipper, and I think Doctor Weir and Major Sheppard belong together (They are so cute) and also Jack and Sam. So don't blame me for the shipper moments!  
  
Luv you all!  
  
Quezacolt!  
  
Chapter 2 : Life force   
  
The Wraith patrol team watched from their hiding places in the dense forest as the Stargate began to dial. The team was silent as the Stargate splashed out, and three human prey stepped through, all dressed in green, their futile weapons armed. It was food. The head wraith couldn't help but let out a silent groan as he thought of drinking the life force from their weak bodies. It was going to be a great day.  
  
"Nice." Commented Sam as the team exited the wormhole. The green trees formed a dense forest, it seemed peaceful, but Sam felt an uneasy feeling at the pit of her stomach, the kind that only meant one thing. They were being watched.  
  
She kept her gun aimed high, every part of her body tense and alert for the smallest of sounds.  
  
Something wasn't right.  
  
"Do you feel it Teal'c?" She whispered as the others fanned out.  
  
"Indeed Major Carter. Something is not right in this place."  
  
"What?" Asked Daniel, scratching his nose.  
  
"THAT!" Sam screamed, as the animal/humans of some kind came tearing from the forest.  
  
They each had weapons, their faces wrinkled and horrible, they were taller then even Teal'c, and that was saying something.  
  
Sam had the sneaking suspicion it was an ambush.  
  
The battle lasted only a few seconds, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel were all disarmed, the strange animals using their own weapons to keep the team on their knees.  
  
"We should try and communicate." Daniel whispered quietly to Sam as the animals circled around them like predators hunting their prey.  
  
"Be my guest." She whispered back.  
  
"Hi." Daniel said loudly "I'm Daniel Jackson, This is Sam Carter and Teal-"  
  
He was cut off by a blow to the head with one of their weapons.  
  
"Hey!" Sam cried out, pulling Daniel behind her. "Leave him alone!"  
  
The 'animal' raised his weapon again, only to be stopped by another, a more human looking women....but similar to a vampire, her teeth (fangs) were showing.  
  
"A women....." She hissed. "Are you the leader.....? I smell spirit...." Sam nodded. "I am the leader. Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter US Airfor-" She was cut off as the women thing began to smell her. "Mmmm......." The women monster said happily. "I will eat this one first...."  
  
Sam suddenly felt sick.  
  
"E-Eat me?" She whispered faintly. "Yes.....I think you have the most spirit....a real treat...." Sam paled.  
  
"Eat me!" cried Daniel. "Eat me and spare Sam!"  
  
"Compassion...." The women hissed. "You will all get your turn....." She smiled, showing all of her fangs.  
  
Sam watched sickly as the vampire women drew out her clawed hand. She placed it on Sam's chest, and suddenly Sam felt a large pain, as if...the blood was being drained from her body.  
  
Her life force.  
  
She let out a cry, She could hear Daniel and Teal'c struggling against the monsters.  
  
She was going to die.  
  
Sam Carter was going to die, not twenty minutes after arriving on a new planet.  
  
She was going to die helplessly, at the hand of a vampire.  
  
As the blood was drained even more, Sam felt her skin beginning to be pulled taunt....  
  
"The gate has been activated....." Another monster hissed loudly. The pain slowed for a second.  
  
"I will finish....." The women hissed "Then we shall leave...."  
  
But her sentence was lost amongst the sounds of gunfire, another team of humans had come through the gate. The pain disappeared, but a drained feeling remained, and Sam remembered falling into something soft before everything went black.  
  
Daniel watched as Sam cried out in pain. The monstrous women was hissing in satisfaction as soul, or blood or whatever the monster was feeding on, went through the hand into the monsters body.  
  
Daniel watched Teal'c grow angry, Daniel fought against the monsters, crying out, when he heard the stargate begin to dial. Suddenly it opened, and peoples strode out of it, everything was momentarily forgotten as the people in Earth like uniforms began shooting Earth weapons at the monsters. The monsters retreated, Daniel hurriedly caught Sam as she fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Three of the seven new arrivals hurried over, pulling off their helmets. "Major Sheppard!" Daniel cried, still keeling on the ground holding Sam. Her skin was taunt, as if she was grimacing in pain, her breathing, shallow and in gasps. Blood was seeping through holes in her jacket where the claws had dug in.  
  
"Doctor Jackson?" Said the third member of the group, pulling off his helmet. "Doctor McKay?" Daniel whimpered. "How did you guys get here?" The second member pulled off their helmet. "How did you get here?" Dr. Weir cried out, rushing to Sam's side.  
  
Daniel winced.  
  
"We came through the stargate, what else? How did you guys get out of the Pegasus system?" Daniel wondered, Watching as Dr. Weir checked Sam's chest.  
  
"We are in the Pegasus system..." Major Sheppard said slowly, looking at McKay for confirmation. "T71-665?" McKay nodded.  
  
"Damn." Came a small voice from Sam. Doctor Weir jumped back.  
  
"I think we are in the Pegasus system" She whimpered.  
  
"Come back to Atlantis with us." Weir said slowly. "We'll patch you all up and explain the situation."  
  
Daniel nodded, Teal'c looked on in awe as they carried Sam back to the Stargate and McKay dialed Atlantis.  
  
Teal'c and Daniel glanced at each other before entering the event horizon.  
  
What were they going to do now?  
  
End until next chapter!


	3. Fraternization

Pegasus Chapter 3   
  
Fraternization   
  
Author's note: Okay, so this chapter has a lot of explaining. SG-1 have to learn about the SGA and the Wraith! (shudders). Daniel and Sam's P.O.V. (point of view) PLZ REVIEW!!!!! (Thanks for all the great reviews people, you don't know how much they mean to me) ;)   
  
AND I'm still waiting for those other crossover stories!!!! LOL! (Don't be afraid to email me! )   
  
Luv you all  
  
Quezacolt!  
  
The first thing Daniel noticed when he stepped through the Atlantis Stargate event horizon was the barrel of a P90 pointed at his nose.   
  
"Stand down!" Sheppard yelled as he stepped through behind him. He motioned for the medics to come toward him as the others stepped through, McKay and Weir supporting an unconscious Carter.   
  
"MEDICS!" Weir screamed as they lay Sam down on the 'gate room' floor.   
  
Daniel watched as men in orange hazmat suits loaded the Lt. Colonel onto a stretched and wheeled her away.   
  
Daniels lingering gaze rested for a minute longer on the door they had taken her through.   
  
Looking around, Daniel commented,   
  
"Nice."   
  
"It's not much." Sheppard said jokingly, "But it's home."   
  
"While you're here, we could sure use your help translating the ancient writings." Weir said gently, patting Daniel's arm.   
  
Daniel nodded grimly, suddenly realising Earth was a LONG way away.   
  
"I wish Jack was here." He sighed.   
  
"How about we go to the infirmary?" McKay asked lightly.   
  
Daniel noticed the scowl on Weir's face.   
  
"Those Wraith are out of control!" She spat, glaring at the stargate.   
  
"Wraith?" Asked Teal'c, his eyebrow raising.   
  
"The Wraith are those things you just met." McKay snarled in anger.   
  
"Oh." Said Daniel simply.   
  
"They are the enemy." Weir explained tiredly "They are what killed the ancients."   
  
Daniel opened his mouth in surprise.   
  
"They killed the ancients?" He asked disbelievingly.   
  
Weir nodded sadly, as Sheppard came forward and held her hand. Daniel raised an eyebrow at Teal'c.   
  
Fraternization?  
  
Ignoring it, McKay said;  
  
"The Wraith, we assume, killed nearly all of the ancients. The ones who ascended, survived, while the others all died out."   
  
Daniel and Teal'c nodded.   
  
"Doctor Weir?" Cam a voice over the intercom.   
  
Weir looked up.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The patient is stable ma'am."   
  
"Thanks." Weir said, smiling. Turning to Daniel and Teal'c, she asked, "Shall we go?"   
  
And fifteen minutes later, their gear had been taken and they were all staring through the infirmary door, as a brown haired doctor spoke quietly to the only patient.   
  
It was Sam.   
  
Sam was floating in a world of darkness. She was light as a feather, floating in a breeze. 'Am I dead?' she asked herself, trying to move. In the distance she could hear small annoying beeps like the sound of a heart monitor.   
  
"Hello?" She cried out. Where was she?   
  
"I need another blood transfusion." A voice said, floating to her ears.   
  
"Jack?" She asked, "Daniel? Teal'c?"   
  
The voice floated toward her again.   
  
"There you go colonel, you should be right as rain soon."  
  
She had to open her eyes.   
  
She had to find out what was going on.   
  
Using all the strength she could muster, Sam opened her eyes slightly. She wanted to shut them against the light, but she had to prevail.   
  
She opened then further.   
  
"Hello?" She croaked.   
  
Suddenly a face appeared in her vision.   
  
"Nooo..." She moaned. "Please don't eat me."  
  
"I'm not going to eat you colonel. Your in the infirmary in Atlantis. Your friends are here to see you."   
  
Friends.   
  
SG-1.   
  
Pulling herself up slightly, Sam smiled at the sight of her friends in the infirmary door.   
  
"Sam!" Daniel cried, running forward, "You alright!"   
  
Sam grinned.   
  
"You can't get rid of me that easy!" She laughed roughly, as Daniel hugged her.   
  
"You gave us a scare." Doctor Weir said, smiling.   
  
"It is indeed good to have you back Lt' Colonel Carter." Teal'c said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Now that you here," Sheppard said happily, "You can see the puddle jumper!"   
  
Everyone stared at John.   
  
"What?" He said, staring at Elizabeth.   
  
Shaking his head, Daniel smiled again, taking Sam's hand in his.   
  
"Jack would kill me if you died on a mission." He said, shuddering amongst the laughs of everyone else.   
  
"Well." Said Weir, grinning, "Your always welcome to stay in Atlantis, Doctor Jackson."  
  
With everyone in good spirits, Sam decided not to break the news to SG-1.   
  
They might never go home.  
  
"I'm starving." Sheppard said tiredly, raising an eyebrow at Weir.   
  
Weir shook her head.   
  
"I get the point John." She said happily, "I think this merits a feast! Or party. Lieutenant Ford, can you go organize it please?"   
  
Ford nodded before coming forward and shaking Sam's hand.   
  
"Thanks for rescuing me." She said as Daniel moved over to let Ford through.   
  
"My pleasure. Just, try to avoid the Wraith next time, they seem to like your taste."   
  
"Wraith?" Said Sam, puzzled, as Ford left.   
  
Daniel grimaced.   
  
Sam listened as McKay explained about the Wraith, she knew there had to be an enemy in this area, but Sam was sure it would be another Anubis. She shuddered when McKay told her about how they eat people and cull worlds, but after Sam's little 'experience' she didn't think she would ever forget.   
  
But, as the party 'raged' in the infirmary, around Sam's bed, she promised herself she would help kill the Wraith. She would protect those worlds that suffered from the Wraith, and for that, Doctor Elizabeth Weir couldn't help admire Sam Carter, Sam Carter was a fighter, and for that, Weir knew, Sam would be the one that would make a difference in the universe.   
  
"Dance with me?" Asked a voice from beside her.   
  
Weir turned to find Sheppard holding out his hand.   
  
"Sure thing John." And they danced, and Weir knew, many people would be lost in the future battles against the Wraith, but with people like Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c in the galaxy, anyone can win. It just takes strength.   
  
And they danced the night away.   
  
END UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
Hehe. Hope you like, it's a little meaningful, I daydreamed several hours before this popped into my head. Watching the rain outside the window was how inspiration struck me. So, get writing, I have checked the Atlantis story fic section everyday for some more sg-1/atlantis crossovers, but alas...none have come. 


	4. Invasion

Pegasus Pt.4

Author's note: Kayz. Some people voiced concern over me not mentioning about how they get back to Earth, Don't worry I haven't forgotten about it Lol! I 'purposely' didn't add it in that chapter, so I could create a big scene in this one! (oh. And about Atlantis being the only planet being able to dial earth, you'll have to wait to find out how T71-665 can! Lol)

I still haven't found any other crossover Stargate Sg-1 – Stargate Atlantis fics, so if you know about one, please tell me! I'm dying of anticipation here pplz! On with the story....

(Enjoy!)

Three days after Sg-1 arrived through the Stargate in Atlantis, Sam Carter could be found walking down the corridors, a notebook in hand and following Major Sheppard closely.

"Ladies first." John smiled, stopping at a doorway to let Sam pass.

Slightly confused (Sheppard had called her over the intercom and insisted she come with him) Sam cautiously walked through the doorway, and what she saw made her drop her books.

A space ship.

Several of them actually.

"Wow!" She whispered, peering through the nearest ones window.

"This is the puddle jumper." Sheppard said proudly, opening the hatch.

Sam smiled.

"This is brilliant!" She whispered, more to herself, walking inside and sitting in the driver's chair.

Sam could actually sense John grinning.

"Oops. Sorry." Said a voice from behind them.

Sam whipped around in the chair to find John staring at McKay, who was standing nervously in the doorway.

"That's alright!" Sheppard said happily. "Come join the party!" He glanced at his watch, as Sam nodded in greeting at McKay. "Oops. Look at the time. I gotta football match to watch. McKay can show you around Colonel."

'Okay, so that was strange.' Sam thought to herself, her mind leaning towards one conclusion. It was a set up. Damn. She watched his retreating back out of the hatch.

"So." McKay asked lightly, "You seen all the neat gadgets around here?"

Sam shook her head. "That's a lot of things to get through."

McKay nodded absently, a strained silence settling over the pair.

Just outside the main doors, McKay and Carter didn't notice two men listening to the conversation.

"So." Said McKay. "Did you hear about the ancients gene?"

Sam nodded. Now he was gloating. Great.

Leaning down, the colonel looked through the controls of the puddle jumper.

"Yeah." Said Rodney. "Yeah, I have that gene."

"Good going McKay." Sheppard sighed from outside the door. "So much for my hopes."

Lt. Ford smiled. "You should of known with that beautiful colonel, McKay would have to gloat. Makes him feel important."

Sheppard nodded. He would have to speak with McKay later.

"So." Said Rodney, scratching his head. "How's your chest?"

Carter brought her head up quickly, smashing it on the 'dashboard' (or whatever you call them in space ships. Lol) .

Holding her head, she asked indignantly,

"What?"

McKay looked sheepish.

"From the Wraith. You know, their claws?"

Sam relaxed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Right. It's fine."

'Now what?' McKay asked himself. "Still have the naquada in your blood?"

Sam nodded.

"Yeah."

They spent several minutes silent, each looking something over in the ship.

"So." Rodney asked, biting his lip. "So, tomorrow we might be going back to the Wraith planet to send you guys home."

Sam's head shot up.

"What? We can't!"

McKay smiled, "You like it here, eh?"

Sam paled.

McKay stood up quickly. "I-I didn't mean it. I-I'm sorry." He held her shoulder, scared she would black out. Gaining her composer quickly, Sam smiled tensely at Rodney and looked around the floor for something. Moving away, McKay caught sight of her note book, lying by the back seats.

"You looking for this?" He asked, bending down and picking it up.

Glancing at the front page, Rodney saw something that caught him attention.

A detailed diagram. Of the stargate on T71-665. A tiny line showed the wormhole, as it came from a small diagram of Earth, was propelled through a sun and was caught in another wormhole coming through the opposite direction. Sg-1's wormhole was thrown to the stargate on T71-665 , while the other one continued to it's destination.

"Uh oh." McKay said, staring down at it.

If this was right, SG-1 was stuck.

Damn.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked fearfully as Sam and McKay tried explaining something about the stargates on Earth and T71-665.

"It means," Sam said slowly, "That we came to this system by a mistake on our dialing computers. The stargate we came through won't dial back to Earth. Nor will it accept any wormholes, from Earth."

Sam sighed. McKay had convinced her to tell the others, now as she watched their faces, she couldn't help but slightly regret it.

Standing in the control room, Sam only had one thought. They were screwed.

"We'll find a way to get you home again." Weir said confidently, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Yeah." Said McKay, "With two smart people on this now, Sam and I should be able to get you home pronto!"

Daniel nodded sadly, staring at his shoes.

"Incoming wormhole!" Screamed a technician.

"Are we receiving a IDC?" Sheppard asked, glad that happy conversation was over.

"No sir. We are getting a radio signal though!"

"Do we have anyone off-base?" He asked, peering at the computer screen.

"No sir."

"Patch it though the intercom." Weir said grimly.

"Hello...." Came a hissing voice. "You have something of mine...."

It was the wraith.

"My human....you stole from me....."

Sheppard glanced at Sam, she who paled, a hand on her chest.

"For this....you will be destroyed...."

And from for above, came the sounds of gunfire.

Atlantis, was under attack.

Hey, Hey! Hope you like, plz review!

I have some good news, Stargate marathon tonight! 7:30pm on channel 1, in Australia on Foxtel, you if you have it, watch it, it's season 3! AND I haven't seen some more Stargate/Atlantis crossover fic! I'm waiting! Send me some email ppl! I'm begging here!


	5. Single Entity

Pegasus Pt.5

Single Entity

Author's note:

Rightio. This chapter has a lot of suspense...just a warning. Don't complain. AND I'm still waiting for another Atlantis/ sg-1 crossover! Stop being slack people! Send me an email will ya!

Thanks to Angel of fire Sg-1, for writing another crossover so I'm not alone.

WEIR AND SHEPPARD 4 EVA!

Anywayz, on with the story;

"I'm to young to die. I'm to young to die." Rodney McKay whispered to himself, pacing the control room and flinching at the sounds of gunfire and screams from the surface.

Ignoring the deeply annoyed looks from the surrounding people, McKay focused on his feet, as they circled the control room.

"McKay!" Shouted Carter from the seat he had almost knocked into.

"Sorry." He whispered, quickly sitting in his seat, and tapping his pencil annoyingly against the desk top.

"Rodney!" Snapped Weir, who was talking to Grodin about power supplies.

McKay stopped his tapping automatically, whispering a small 'sorry' before burying his head in paper work. Sam frowned whenever she heard a small, quiet 'I'm to young to die' come from his direction.

Weir winced, every time she heard the sound of screams from the floors above, the sound of the Wraith's weapons sent shivers up her spine, and she couldn't help but feel a small nagging feeling in her heart whenever Sheppard was fighting on the top decks.

"Doctor Weir!" Came a shout from the nearest door. Everyone turned to see Sheppard speed into the control room, his vest torn, and he was holding his left arm.

"We lost sections 35 and 38. The Wraith have breached the outer shield and are attacking the outer walls."

Weir hissed, as the Colonel came and stood at her side.

"They want me right?" Sam said bravely. Truthfully, she was terrified, but her mind was set on what she was about to do.

Weir nodded, a curious gleam shining in her eyes.

"Well. I'll go out there. Let them have me. It gives you guys time to dial the gate and get you all outta here."

Sheppard opened his mouth in surprise.

"No way Colonel." Weir said stubbornly. "Your way to valuable. To the SGC and otherwise."

Sam sighed.

"Fine. I'm going to see McKay."

Weir nodded absently, turning back to Sheppard.

As Sam walked from the room, she smiled grimly at her luck. Weir hadn't even noticed McKay asleep at one of the desks.

Now it was her job to save Atlantis.

"Doctor." Sheppard said, staring at something over Weir's shoulder and interrupting their conversation.

"What?" She asked as she turned to see what John was staring at, mouth open.

"Oh my god." She whispered, seeing McKay slumped at the desk. "He was here all along...."

Suddenly Sheppard's radio spluttered to life.

"Major Sheppard?"

"Yes?" He asked, bringing it to his mouth.

"Is Colonel Carter supposed to be standing on the balcony on one of the high towers yelling to the wraith?"

"No!" Weir hissed.

"Sir! The Wraith just used their beams and picked her up!" The voice said frantically, "Oh jeez! They're retreating! The ships...They're leaving!"

Sheppard looked grimly at Weir.

What had she done??

Sam stared around the small room she had been beamed up to with mild interest. Expecting to be eaten anytime now, Sam felt she had done the right thing, even if it did lead to her death.

"Hello....." Hissed a voice from a dark corner Sam didn't examine.

The figure stood into the light.

It was the woman. The vampire.

"Looks like you like me eh?" She said, trying to dispel the nerves from her stomach.

"Why.. did.. you... come..." It asked.

Sam shivered at the iciness of her tone.

"I wanted you to spare the people at Atlantis."

The woman shook her head.

"It is this.... That makes you.... A poor warrior..."

"I don't think so." Sam snapped, glaring the monster in the eye.

The monster shook her head.

"You would save....those people...even though you do not live there....?"

"How did you know that?" Sam frowned.

"I...have my sources....i can track the mineral in your blood....it is what makes you flavorsome.....never before have I felt the presence like in you....i could feel you enter the galaxy.....although back then...., I didn't know what it was...."

Sam shivered. She compromised Atlantis without knowing. The attack, the deaths, were all her fault.

"Now..." Said the vampire slowly. "I will feast...."

Sam nodded, bile gathering in her throat.

Fear pumped through her veins, but Sam hid it behind an emotionless mask. She was doing this for Atlantis. For the innocent people, in Atlantis.

For the children.

As the monster came forward, she placed her hand on Sam's chest again. Once more she felt the sharp pain, and the draining feeling....

If only she had seen Jack one more time...

Hell she would have been happy to even see McKay.

But her time was dwindling down, her very essence being eaten away.

Sam was going to die bravely, saving innocent peoples lives. It was the way she had always wanted to go.

Sam didn't even notice the pain had gone.

"Sam?" A voice said, interrupting her thoughts. "It's me, Orlin. I've come to save you from the Wraith."

Orlin, the ascended being, gathered Sam in his glowing white arms.

Who cares if he broke a few rules. He was saving Sam from becoming what he was, and that was all the mattered.

With a final glance at the woman wraith, a giant sizzling whole in her stomach, Orlin flew Sam toward Atlantis.

Till next chapter, Review and tell me your thoughts!!!!

Thanks!


	6. Full Power

Pegasus Chapter 6

Full Power

Author's note:

YAY! It worked! My computer has been in the shop for AGES because it crashed....

I love reviews, so REVIEW! And thanks to Trekkie Lizard for writing another fan fic crossover!!!!! Angel of fire sg-1, you rock!

(Sorry dudes, I needed to fix this one up, thanks to the ppl who noticed Carter was a Major and not a Colonel in this chapter. A mistake cause I watch too many of the old episodes. Lol!)

Weir sighed sadly, a small tear running down her cheek as she stared at the list of the dead and wounded from the Wraith attack.

"It seems." McKay said, his usual joyful tone now a sad drawl, "Because our energy generators had a low amount of energy, the shields could not hold back the Wraith. Lieutenant Ford and some other members of the team have gone looking for more energy sources on planets in our database."

Weir noticed, among the list of the missing was Colonel Samantha Carter.

She had almost broken when she had watched Sheppard tell Daniel and Teal'c the news, Daniel had paled, tears running from his face he had passed out, it had taken three bottles of water splashed on his face to revive him, and he had been so pale, Weir had thought he was going to faint again.

"What news do we have on the situation with Colonel Carter?" She asked, glancing at Daniel and Teal'c, further down the table.

"No news. The wraith just took her and left." Said Sheppard from beside her.

"Any ideas yet how they found us?" Weir asked, dreading the answer.

"None yet." Said McKay gingerly.

"Okay." Said Weir sighing. "Dismissed."

Everyone at the table stood up and filed out except Weir and Sheppard, who were sitting tiredly at the table.

"You need some sleep." Said Sheppard, pulling towards him a pile of paper.

"So do you." Weir snapped. "Sorry."

John stood up and held out his hand.

"Go to your quarters and get some sleep. I'll take control and make sure everything is alright until you get back."

"But-" Elizabeth began.

"No buts. It won't help any if you pass out and need to go to the already packed out infirmary."

Weir nodded in defeat.

"Thanks John."

"No problem." He said happily. "Give me a buzz if you need anything."

"Ditto." Said Weir, gathering her reports and walking toward the quarters.

As she walked past Colonel Carter's room, Elizabeth thought she heard something.

"Hello?" She whispered, pushing open the door.

Her reports fell to the floor.

It was an ancient being, an ascended being, gently placing the colonel onto her bunk.

As soon as it heard the door open, it swung around.

"Oh my gosh." She said weakly, staring at the brilliant creature.

They stared at each other for a moment, before the face on the creature gently kissed Sam on the forehead and flew past Weir in the doorway.

"John!" She cried, the intercom coming to life, "It's an ancient! There is an ancient here in Atlantis! It's heading for the control room! Medics to Colonel Carter's room! It brought her back! Hurry!" Chasing after the bright light, Weir sped past gaping people in the halls until they reached the control room. The people inside it, including Sheppard all gaped as is entered, floating to the controls and using its hands and pressed several controls on the keypad.

They all watched in complete silence as a hidden power source rose from the control panel. It was nearly dead. Using it's white hands, the ancient touched the source, they all watched as the yellow power inside suddenly fully lit up.

The almost dead ZPM, was now full.

The power source lowered back into the console, and they all watched as the shields, lights and general power of Atlantis rose to full.

"Oh wow." Whispered Sheppard as everyone looked on in awe.

The white Ancient then flew toward Weir, she could've sworn she heard in her head as the light flew through the roof to the sky 'Take care of Sam for me, Elizabeth.'

And then it was gone.

"We have the Colonel." Came a crackle on the intercom through from the infirmary. "She's going to be fine."

Then there was a cheer.

For now, Atlantis was safe from the Wraith.

"An ancestor, here!" Said Halling, staring around at the others, "And it saved the Colonel Carter from Earth!"

Whispers started.

"Can we go see Sam?" Asked Daniel from the other side of the room. He looked mildly unimpressed.

"Can you tell us what that was?" Weir asked, turning to him.

"That," Daniel said happily, "Was Orlin. An outcast ascended being who has a strong bond with Sam."

"How did he know about Atlantis?" Sheppard asked, scratching his head.

"He may have lived here at one point." Said Daniel, "He is several thousand years old."

Weir opened her mouth in surprise.

"Let's go to the infirmary."

Fifteen minutes later, Weir, Sheppard, Daniel and Teal'c were standing next to the Colonel's bed with McKay and Bekett.

"The wounds reopened." Said Bekett, staring down at his patient. "But they didn't have her for long, other then needing stitches and a blood transfusion now and a bit later, she'll be fine. She also has some minor bruises and a few cuts. She will make a full recovery."

A moan come from Sam, when she said, half asleep still;

"Orlin..."

"Colonel?" Asked Weir, leaning closer.

Sam's eyes snapped open.

"Doctor Weir?" She asked, looking from face to face. "Daniel? Teal'c?"

Daniel grabbed her hand.

"I thought I would never see you again." She whispered, closing her eyes and opening them, to determine if they were real.

"Your friend Orlin rescued you." Daniel said happily. "You safe now."

Sam suddenly tried to sit up.

"No.." She moaned, "They know where I am....they track where I am by the Naquada in my blood...your not safe..."

Weir looked at Sheppard.

"No Colonel." Weir said consolingly. "It's alright, Orlin raised our power to full, the shields are now stronger, they can withstand the Wraith attack."

Sam looked up.

"Really?"

"Yep." Said Daniel happily. "We're all safe!"

Sam sighed and lay back down.

"Your friend Orlin gave us all quite a scare." Said Sheppard happily. "Flying around like that..."

Teyla joined them.

"You know the ancestors?"

Sam nodded tiredly.

"Daniel was one."

Teyla suddenly turned on Daniel.

"You were an ancestor?" She cried loudly. Daniel reddened.

"Just for a little while."

Teyla suddenly looked at the people from Earth, a new respect forming in her eyes.

"So." Said Daniel, turning back to Sam, "Can you tell us what happened?"

Weir couldn't help but wince as Sam paled slightly.

"Well." She said slowly, "I decided if I could give myself up, the Wraith would leave you alone for a small while, so you guys could evacuate everyone or whatever. Well, I gave myself up, the Wraith beamed me up to one of the ships, where that vampire woman monster thing met me. She started asking questions such as why would I give up my life to save strangers." Sam grimaced, "Then she started...you know....eating me you could call it, like last time. I remember thinking I wish I could see you all one more time before everything went dark. The last thing I remember was Orlin speaking to me. Then I woke up here."

Daniel nodded, squeezing her hand.

"You could have died!" Sheppard said, stunned. "Didn't that occur to you?"

Sam nodded.

"That was my plan. I die, so it distracts the Wraith enough for you to leave."

"But we knew nothing about it." Said Daniel, "How could we know you just didn't get beamed up because you wanted to fight outside?"

Sam shook her head sadly.

"Doctor Weir and Major Sheppard knew my plan. They would have figured it out eventually."

Weir nodded.

"Well, I hope this was the last time the Wraith get their hands on you."

Sam nodded.

"We'll let you rest." Said McKay, noticing the way her eyes had begun to droop.

Daniel squeezed her hand once more, before following everyone, but Sheppard out.

"I know how bad they are with food here." He whispered in her ear, "I'll get Ford to bring up some chocolate bars from my office."

And with a last brilliant smile, he walked away, leaving Sam to dwell on her memories.

Three floors below the infirmary, Jinto and some friends each had their hands on a large machine.

"See! I told you it glowed when you touch it!" Jinto yelled happily, watching his friends closely.

"Cool!" Said another child, "What does this do?" He asked, finding a small black switch.

"No, don't-" Jinto's warning was to late, the machine cracked open, and from within emerged a large snake. A gou'ald.

Jinto and his friends screamed as the snake threw itself in the air, landing in the boy who had flicked the switch.

The boy's eyes glowed.

Hehe. I'm evil I know. What would a gou'ald be doing in the Pegasus galaxy you might ask? Well, the ancients (this isn't going to be in the story, just some background info) came to Earth (As you know) and as they had a base there, most likely knew about the gou'ald. So they began experimenting on one.....

(I couldn't leave without a preview for next story) :

Sam relaxed in the infirmary bed. She ached badly, but it was nothing compared to the mental anguish she suffered every time she thought perhaps, the wraith attacking Atlantis was totally her fault.

Closing her eyes, Sam shut herself off from her intruding thoughts, and focused on the sounds around her. It was then Sam felt a small tug in her mind. She knew the feeling well, having Naquada in her blood, it happened often when they were home. She was sensing a gou'ald.

Her eyes snapped open, and she glanced around. It couldn't be, not here. Not in Atlantis. It was just an aftermath of the Wraith drinking her blood.

Sam felt the tug again.

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes again. Then she heard the footsteps.....)

Plz review my chapter!!!


	7. Late, as always

Pegasus

Okay, add me to MSN if you have it ) I'm getting bored. Anyway. I know some of you are worrying about my 'I wish i could see you again.." I'm still working on that, my muse went for a while, but i've got it back and i'm working!!!!!

Please don't point out to many spelling mistakes or grammer in this chapter, i lost spell check. cries.

Enjoy;

Sam relaxed in the infirmary bed. She ached badly, but it was nothing compared to the mental anguish she suffered every time she thought perhaps, the wraith attacking Atlantis was totally her fault.

Closing her eyes, Sam shut herself off from her intruding thoughts, and focused on the sounds around her. It was then Sam felt a small tug in her mind. She knew the feeling well, having Naquada in her blood, it happened often when they were home. She was sensing a gou'ald.

Her eyes snapped open, and she glanced around. It couldn't be, not here. Not in Atlantis. It was just an aftermath of the Wraith drinking her blood.

Sam felt the tug again.

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes again. Then she heard the footsteps...

THUMP. THUMP.

Opening her eyes again, she felt the tug get stronger. She turned and reached for the alarm when suddenly Sam felt a hand close over her nose and mouth, blocking off her air....

John smiled happily as he brushed his teeth. After almost thirty six hours awake, he had just finally gotten a nights rest, and he felt better for it. With no invasions, attacks or Wraith-napped Colonels, he was starting to feel a lot better.

Straightening his uniform, Sheppard left his quarters and headed to the control room, meeting Weir along the way.

"Nice to have a full nights rest." She said smiling.

John nodded, as three children came pelting down the corridor.

"Hey kids." He said in greeting. He stopped immediately when he saw one them was clutching his arm, which was on an odd angle, face bruised, the second, a girl was bleeding from a long scratch along her face and the third, Jinto, was limping. The boy and the girl were crying.

"What happened?" Asked Weir, bending down and holding the girl in an embrace.

Sheppard turned to Jinto and grabbed his shoulder to steady him.

"Its Grenald!" Cried Jinto, "We were playing in a small room, where there was a machine! He pressed the switch and this snake came out and went into him! He did this to us! His eyes glowed gold!"

Sheppard suddenly paled, glancing at Weir, who looked the same.

The gou'ald were here?

"Medics to the corridor outside the quarters! We have three injured children and a loose gou'ald child! Halling, Jinto is here! All people on high alert! It's in Grenald!" Weir shouted to the intercom.

"Oh god." Whispered John.

"What?" Asked Weir, checking the other boys arm.

"If you were a gou'ald and you knew there was one person here that could sense you, what would you do?"

Weir paled.

"Kill them."

Standing up quickly, Sheppard turned to Jinto.

"Can you stay here and wait for the medics?" John asked. "We need to go save someone."

"Colonel Carter." Said Jinto. When Sheppard nodded, Jinto pulled his friends to the side and sat down.

Sprinting down the corridors, Sheppard and Weir pushed open the infirmary door.

Inside, he found their jaws dropping.

Grenald was holding the mouth and nose shut, of an unconscious Colonel Carter.

"Grenald." Said Weir, taking a step forward.

John took a larger step forward as Grenald turned around.

"I am Apophis." He said evilly, his eyes glowing as he let go of Carter.

"Apophis?" John said, "That name has already gone."

Apophis glared at him.

"What do you speak of?" He said angrily.

"The name Apophis, there has already a god named Apophis in another galaxy. Our galaxy." Said Sheppard said smugly.

"John..." Said Weir warily as the Gou'ald roared in anger, she screamed loudly as it charged toward her, John stepped in front of her and she screamed even louder as it sent him flying into the wall, withering in pain on the floor.

She stepped out of the way as it ran past, deciding Sam needed her help more, Elizabeth ran to the colonel and realised there was no pulse.

She began CPR, as John finally stood up, grimacing in pain and hobbled over to her.

After a minute as both were silent, Sam finally began breathing by herself.

"Finally." Elizabeth whispered, collapsing into a nearby chair. "Oh god. John are you alright?"

The Major smiled tightly.

"I'll live."

It was then Sam opened her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Weir asked, leaning over her.

Sam shook in fright.

"Water." She croaked, blinking.

Elizabeth grabbed the jug of water from the bedside and poured a glass, trickling a small amount down Sam's parched throat.

"Gou'ald..." She winced.

"We know Colonel." Weir said gently, "It's gone."

Suddenly men poured in from the entrances of the infirmary.

"Nice and on time, arne't you?" Said Sheppard, slumping down into the infirmary seat.

"Where's the gou'ald?" Ford asked, looking around.

"Gone." Said Weir, "Search the city, it has to be around here somewhere."

Deep in the city, a small boy with glowing eyes leaned over an unconcious guard.....

TBC


	8. For crying out loud

Pegasus Pt. 8

_Author's note: Thanks to Secbeth for her great knowledge, you can find her fantastic stories in the Stargate SG-1 section, the Parallel Universe Chronicles. Read them, they're good! _

_Enjoy;_

Daniel Jackson grimaced as he watched a six-man team of soldiers march past in the corridor, looking for the loose Gou'ald. Even more irksome was the unfamiliar weight of a gun on his side, now compulsory. He was on his way to the infirmary, it had been several days, and the doctor here had decided to allow Sam to leave the infirmary, as long as she constantly had a watcher. Daniel and Teal'c had immediately volunteered, but because Daniel was needed in translating the ancient writings on the Gou'ald, and Teal'c was needed in the capture of 'Apophis 2', Doctor Weir and Teyla Emmanigan had stepped forward.

But there was the other problem.

Sam being proud had refused help. It was only with the warning, if she didn't let them, she'd be in the infirmary bed until she was seventy, did she relent, adding in a 'crying out loud!' which left Daniel in dampened spirits.

"What's going on?" He asked, entering the infirmary, to find Sam dressed in Atlantis BDU's and glaring at someone just out of view.

"I don't need help." She snarled, as Daniel poked his head around the corner to find Doctor Bekett standing, a frown on his face.

"Fine. Don't take the painkillers. Be a hero, I don't need this. I have a headache already."

Elizabeth, standing with an amused grin on her face next to Sam, cleared her throat.

"Shall we leave?" She asked, waving her hand toward the doors. Nodding at Daniel as she walked past, Sam continued without stopping out the doors.

Carson handed her the pills.

"Two daily." He said icily, as Elizabeth ran after her quarry.

"Is she always that stubborn?" He asked, when only him and Daniel were left.

Daniel smiled.

"She had a good teacher." And leaving his words handing, he walked out to the corridor, just in time to see Elizabeth turn the corner, tucking the pills into her pocket hastily.

Grinning, he headed in the direction of the labs, work waiting.

Elizabeth ran, surprised how far Samantha Carter could storm when angry.

"Colonel!" She called, jogging after her prey. The colonel didn't stop, but slowed down slightly, enough for Liz to catch up.

"Sorry about that." She said huffily.

Liz clutched her side.

"No problem. He was just trying to help you know."

"I know. It just...hurts...I can't face any doctors yet."

Knowing better then to ask what happened, Liz glanced around, taking in their surroundings. "Where are we headed?"

Sam looked around.

"Jumper Bay."

"Jumper Bay? Perhaps I should call John..."

Sam shook her head. "Not to fly, to look. Perhaps the Gou'ald is hiding out there."  
Liz suddenly felt nervous, even more at the fact she had refused a gun, she had decided it was striking panic into the people for the leader of the colony to be carrying a weapon in their own homes.

"Aren't John and the others doing sweeps of Atlantis? I would think they would have already searched the bays..."

"I know. Just precaution."

Suddenly it clicked.

"You can sense it, can't you?" She said accusingly, feeling even more lost without a handgun.

Sam shook her head.

"It's weaker then normal...I think it's dying."

"But what if your senses are just...a little off?" Liz asked hopefully.

Sam shook her head.

"I'll call John." She said, reaching for her transmitter. Pulling it to her mouth, she pressed the small hidden black button on it's back. "John? Come in? Major Sheppard?"

All she received was static.

Frowning (slightly in fear) she put it in her pocket, and called to the intercom.

"John? Major John Sheppard? Respond?"

No response.

"Must have blocking capabilities." Sam said, uncaring as they continued to walk.

Liz shuddered at her calmness. "Perhaps we should go back, we have no idea what we're dealing with."

Suddenly Sam stopped, her hand flying to her handgun.

"I think...It's moving..." She looked around, aiming her gun toward the dark corridors.

"Umm...Err...I think...I want...Can we go back now?"

Eyes closed, Sam spun slowly, stopping as she pointed to a lone door in the corridor.

"Here..." She whispered, stepping forward and grasping the handle.

Pulling it open quickly, all the while pulling a knife from her belt and handing it to Liz, they both stared, mouths open into the empty room in front of them, large bay windows showing the planets night sky as the stared, edging into the room and glancing at the empty corners.

"I didn't think you were going to show..." Said a slow, deep, Gou'ald voice as the door slowly swung shut. "Now drop your weapon Colonel, or Elizabeth dies."

Turning slowly, Sam groaned as she saw Liz, disarmed, and unconscious by the shot of a zat. The shooter had their Zat, still aimed carelessly at the woman on the floor, his face hidden by shadow.

"Your in a man." Sam said, jesting as she aimed her gun at the Apophis 2 face. "Where is the child?"

"Oh don't worry Sam." He said, almost fatherly. "Grenald is in a good place. Don't worry, he is alive...I can't say the same for you...now give me your gun...please..."

Grinding her teeth, Sam threw her gun toward him, he caught it, grinning and placed it in his back pocket.

"Okay...now...here...take this rope (he threw some over) and bind your ankles..."

Doing as she was told, Sam couldn't help but think one thought.

_She should have shot him. _

Rolling her eyes when he walked over, residing in a soldier, he tied her wrists, smiling all the time.

"Okay. Now, I want a new host, so really, it's which one of you to choose..."

Daniel pulled out a large textbook he had found in the pile, and began reading the ancient slowly; taking in every word about the device the Gou'ald had come from.

Frowning, and leaning closer, he read a sentence that made him shiver.

_It was a clone!_

The ancients had cloned Apophis.

Great. Growling, he read further, reading about their experiments when he found a paragraph that caught his eye.

_'...testing on the cloned 'Gou'ald' has failed. It appears, after the symbiote took a host, it attempted to leave the base. (A hidden room Daniel assumed 'Hakkak' but couldn't be sure) was found to be where the Gou'ald was hiding. It had access to radio wave distorters, we could not connect using the intercoms on level 32.The host afterwards could sense but a little of the Gou'ald, it's cloned genes less prominent. All testing has been stopped, the wraith are planning an attack...'_

"Major?" Daniel asked, without looking up. Footsteps could be heard, and a head leaned into his vision.

"Yeah?"

"We need to go!" Stepping up, he raced past John, pulling out his handgun as he ran.

John raced with Daniel, trying to listen to his garbled explanation as they ran, John holding his P90, Daniel holding his handgun, and Lt. Ford racing behind them.

"So where is it?" He asked, stopping to catch his breath, as Daniel unfazed stepped up to the only door in the corridor.

"In here." He whispered, pulling it open.

Sam groggily stared as the Gou'ald paced between Sam and Liz, still unconscious. Apophis 2 had hit her with the butt of her own handgun, she could feel the slight blood trickle from a wound on her head, but ignored the dull throb.

Loud thumping could be heard from outside, footsteps pelting down the corridor.

"No!" The Gou'ald hissed, glancing at both of the women, before leaning over Weir.

"No!" Cried Sam, as the Gou'ald opened its mouth. "Take me! Take me instead!"

Too late.

The symbiote fell gently onto Liz uniform, the host fell to his side, a line of blood running from his chin, his eyes closed.

Sam let out a scream as it went through Elizabeth neck, her eyes immediately opened, glowing gold brightly before she sat up, flexing her neck slightly.

"A nice strong host..." She said slowly and deeply, her warm eyes now cold and icy. "It will suffice."

And it stood up, walking slowly over.

"A nice back-up host...or perhaps I will vent my anger out on you...either way, I will keep you, Samantha Carter."

Her voice sounded so cold, Sam couldn't help but let out a whimper as she was dragged by the collar to the small back door, the sound of the other door opening entering her ears as Weir dragged her through another empty hall.

"Here..." Daniel said slowly, opening the door. He was surprised to see a single body lying in the darkness.

"Uh oh." He heard from behind him, as Sheppard and himself both ran toward the body, trying to see it was theirs, only to find a male, a soldier, clearly dead.

"Damn." John said slowly, as he walked past toward another door. "An escape route. And it looks like our friend might have a new host."

"But which one?" Daniel asked, slowly and in fear.

What if it was Sam?

Jack would kill him.

"And where's Grenald?" John asked, shaking his head.

Grodin stared at the controls, faking concentration as worried about his life. Atlantis was becoming dangerous with a loose Gou'ald. If he wasn't needed during Christmas, he might leave to the mainland for a while.

"Incoming wormhole!" Cried another technician.

The Stargate activated loudly, the iris sliding into place.

"Receiving a signal..." Grodin said slowly. "It's...its Earth..."

The control room was shocked into silence.

The iris quickly faded, and a single figure stepped through, pulling off his helmet to reveal gray hair.

He smiled.

"Nice."

Jack O'Neill was here, in Atlantis.

_TBC..._

_Hope you like it! Please Review you guys! _


	9. Without you

Pegasus Pt.9

**WITHOUT YOU**

**_Author's note: Just a warning here, Jack mentions in this chapter here a few times he loves another character (read on to find out who), yes, I am a Sam/Jack Shipper, and if you read the whole chapter, you'll see those romantic moments your all waiting for between Sam and Jack! This is it folkes, the last chapter..._**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Previously;**_

_**Sam let out a scream as it went through Elizabeth neck, her eyes immediately opened, glowing gold brightly before she sat up, flexing her neck slightly.**_

_**"A nice strong host..." She said slowly and deeply, her warm eyes now cold and icy. "It will suffice."**_

_**And it stood up, walking slowly over.**_

_**"A nice back-up host...or perhaps I will vent my anger out on you...either way, I will keep you, Samantha Carter."**_

_**Her voice sounded so cold, Sam couldn't help but let out a whimper as she was dragged by the collar to the small back door, the sound of the other door opening entering her ears as Weir dragged her through another empty hall.**_

"So..." Said Jack O'Neill in his most commanding voice. "How did the Gou'ald get into either Sam or Doctor Weir again!?"

Daniel flinched, as did Major Sheppard.

"They we're attacked. The doctor had no weapon." John said bravely, trying out his commanding voice as well. Daniel bit his lower lip.

"What are you doing here Jack?" He asked, staring at his friend, and general of the SGC.

"Well," He said slowly, weighing his words. "My flagship team went missing a while back you see. Well, I met up with; I don't know if you guys remember Thor? He missed you guys even more then me!" He leaned forward toward Daniel. "I think he kinda admired you guys. He was disappointed when I told him you were gone, kinda didn't speak to us for a while. But you see, when he finally found out about Atlantis, he told us their home planet has a ZPM we could borrow. I decided, since there was a chance the person it came might never return, I figured it better be me!"

Daniel groaned.

"And when we do get back...who's in charge of the SGC?"

Jack looked anywhere but Daniel.

"Julia Donovan took temporary charge."

"JULIA DONOVAN!?" Daniel screamed, making Sheppard jump. "Are you insane?"

Jack stood up in rage.

"You know nothing about her! She's nice, smart, caring-"

"You slept with her, didn't you!?" Daniel cried out, jumping to his feet.

Jack flushed red.

"It's my business, and for your information, she was my girlfriend before I left, yes I did sleep with her. And therefore I know a lot more about her then you do!"

Daniel groaned again.

"But a reporter Jack? Think about it for a second. A reporter in charge of the SGC?"

Jack pouted slightly, glaring when John let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, Daniel. A reporter. A reporter who gave up her job, a reporter who was almost killed by a bullet from the gun of a Gou'ald, and yes Daniel, the woman who is my girlfriend."

"But-"

"No buts Daniel! I don't want to hear it! Let's just get on with saving Colonel Carter and Doctor Weir!"

Daniel crossed his arms.

"Fine."

John smiled grimly. This was going to be fun.

"So," John said, a while later as they stood by the second door and the dead guard, all suited up with extra weapons and grenades. "You do realize Elizabeth is going to kill us if we destroy any of her city?"

O'Neill glared at him.

"Major, we have no choice. And anyway, with all these threats you told me about, I will have no choice but to assign a new military leader here."

John opened his mouth in anger.

"Elizabeth is a great leader! Just because you're angry you screwed up with the Colo-"

Jack raised a silencing finger.

"Don't you dare say another word M-A-J-O-R! You're a ranking officer now, accountable for court marshal."

John quickly walked past them to the offending door and pulled at the handle, opening it quickly and stepping inside, P90 aimed and ready.

Growling slightly, and following, Jack aimed his zat high, followed by Daniel who was biting him lower lip.

"Shh." Daniel whispered as they carefully as the stood outside yet another door when shuffles could be heard.

Raising their guns, they pushed open the door, John poking his head around the frame.

"Please." Said Elizabeth Weir's voice, icy and cold. "Please join us. I'm sure Samantha Carter is dying to see you brave men."

Jack swore.

"Now throw your guns nice and slowly into the room, or I'll kill our friend here."

Sighing and muttering under his breath 'this can only happen to Sg-1' Jack threw his Zat and weapon packed vest into the room, glancing an Elizabeth Weir holding a handgun to an incapacitated Colonel Carter's head.

Stepping into the room, the three men stared at Sam, bruises covering her face and wincing as she tried to smile at them from the floor. Weir motioned them to sit beside her, and Jack ran forward, gripping onto Sam's hand and Apophis slowly picked up their gear.

"Now. I decided to have a little fun with our Samantha, but even better, I thought to do it in front of our loves. Look...poor Elizabeth is in love with you Major, yet, you didn't notice..."

John tried to stand, ignoring Jack and Daniel's hands gripping his clothes.

"It's not true!" He called out, staring into her eyes. "I loved her, ever since I got to know her!"

Apophis smiled evilly.

"How touching! But it's too late I'm afraid. She's taken solace in my power. She is enjoying herself."

"Never!"

"Touché'" Apophis continued. "But unfortunately she will be my host for not much longer. I prefer the more strength of a male human...but which to chose...?"

It walked over, a cocky smile placed on Elizabeth's once peaceful lips, her strut only adding to the realization she was no longer the caring woman she was before.

"Chose me!" Jack said loudly, staring into her eyes. "Chose me and spare the others."

John, his eyes now shining with tears, glared.

"No, chose me and spare Elizabeth!"

Laughing, Apophis smiled, cold laughter on her face as she stared down at them all.

"Look at you all. Pitiful. Why would I trade for something I can get by force? Why would I let you all go willingly? Humans are such a tedious race. If there were different hosts, I would change to them in a second."

Sam, her face furrowed in concentration, she suddenly sat up, wincing at her sudden movement as Jack grabbed onto her arm to keep her upright.

"The Wraith!" She almost screamed, "A powerful race! You can use them as a host!"

Apophis frowned for a minute.

"You detest them..." she said slowly, a smile spreading over her face. "They are powerful...yes...I could conquer their civilization. But primitive...very primitive..."

She smiled coldly.

"It seems Doctor Weir agrees with you. Unfortunately, you won't live to see my new body...of course, I will require a change of host...a nice strong male I think." She ran a hand over Daniel's cheek and he fell backwards, glaring up.

"Ah. But the female is strong...but Samantha Carter has a strong spirit as well...such a choice I have never need to make before...so many fine specimens..."

"Too bad you don't get to chose." Yelled Lieutenant Ford, jumping through the doorway and firing his weapon several times. John screamed and caught her body as she fell, only to find tranquilizer darts sticking from her chest and arms.

"Where did these come from?" He asked, gently brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Found them in the cargo bay sir." Ford answered, walking over and helping up Jack.

Sighing, Jack turned to Sam and helped her up.

"You alright Carter?" He asked, gripping her shoulder as she began to sway.

"Fine sir." She said slowly, hopping over to Weir and bending down.

"Any idea how to get it outta her?" Jack asked from behind them. Leaning over her, Sam placed her ear over Liz mouth, checking her breathing. A squelching sound suddenly could be heard and Sam was surprised to feel a huge pain in her ear.

"What...Ahhh!"

John jumped back as the Gou'ald leapt from Weir's mouth and into Sam. Her eyes glowed, and Ford raised his gun.

"Move." Said Apophis, a trickle of blood running from her ear. "Please."

Ford pressed the trigger, surprised when a small click could be heard. They all stood still for a minute, staring at the empty gun in his hands, before Sam raised her pistol she had taken from Weir's unconscious form and fired once, it hit Jack on the shoulder, making him slide along the floor, before she ran from the room.

John skidded next to Liz, wiping the small amount of blood from her mouth and checking her pulse.

"The Gou'ald took most of the juice." John said slowly as her eyes opened slightly. "It must be weaker now."

"Give me a gun." She whispered hoarsely from the floor, opening her eyes wider and sitting up.

Frowning, John handed her his, and standing up, Daniel staying with Jack, they rushed from the room at Jack's encouragement and followed the figure sprinting down the long corridors. Elizabeth ran, John by her side until they reached the gate room, Sam standing at the gate, her gun pointed toward Grodin in the control area.

"Drop it." John said slowly, as Aiden beside him raised his gun.

Apophis, simply smiled, a sneering, scathing smile and cocked the gun.

"I think not." Several explosive gun shots could be heard and John winced, as Sam's body contorted, before falling to the ground. Her eyes glowed once, before they faded, and John looked around not to find Ford, but to find Weir holding the smoking gun.

Tears were running silently down her face, the gun was shaking, still in the firing position. Nobody moved.

"Liz." John said quietly, gently pulling the gun from her shaking fingers. Her shoulders began to shake, he quickly pulled her into a hug, where they stood, as the others carefully approached the body.

"It was in me." Liz said suddenly, so only John could hear. "I should be dead."

John pulled her closer.

"I couldn't live, if you were dead." He whispered into her ear, as her tears subsided.

She looked up into his eyes.

"I don't think I could live, if you had died." She said, as they continued eye contact.

"I love you, Elizabeth Weir." John said, a smile breaking onto his face. Elizabeth, her face slightly pasty from crying, let a small smile fall into place. "I love you too, Major John Sheppard." And she brought her lips to his, stuck in a loving embrace.

"No!" Came a cry from the doorway as they broke apart. John turned around, to find Jack standing in the doorway, his face contorted into horror. "No.." He whispered more quietly, stumbling forward until he collapsed by Sam Carter's side, pulling her into his arms. John glanced at Elizabeth who's eyes had glazed over as she stared at them.

"Come on." He whispered, pulling her towards the door. Elizabeth resisted.

"No John." She said quietly. "I need to be here." She pulled his toward Jack, stopping less then a meter away. "I'm sorry." She whispered, "I was the one who killed her."

Jack looked up, his face white, tears running down his cheeks.

"I never told her." He whispered, staring at them with clouded eyes. "I never told her how much I loved her." And she stared back at his love, his words leaving an hollow space, even in John's heart.

He stared down at the floor, when a bright white light filled the room, and a chair appeared in the middle of the embarkation room.

"Thor?" Jack asked, slightly choked, as he continued to hold his love.

The little gray alien stared down at him, before looking over the area of Atlantis.

"O'Neill." He said slowly, raising his hand. Blue light replaced the bright white in the room, before it vanished.

"Jack?" Asked a small voice from the floor. Everyone's eyes quickly snapped to the once-dead Samantha Carter, who's eyes were now open and boring into Jack O'Neill's.

"Oh thank god. I mean Thor." He said, bending down and wrapping his arms around her. "I love you Sam." He whispered, kissing her lightly. Her cheeks suddenly went bright red and she coughed, sitting up and stared at the little alien.

Elizabeth, still in shock, glanced at John, who's eyes were bright and wide, his mouth sitting open and a look of absolute astonishment sitting on his face.

"Thanks Thor." Sam said quietly, as the room full of people, and those on the control room balcony's stared on awe.

"How did you get here old Thor buddy?" Jack asked, slipping back into his humorous mode.

Thor's huge black eyes blinked.

"You never asked, O'Neill. I often came here when the ancients we're here in Atlantis. My ship contains a 'ZPM' power boosted for specific use of reaching Atlantis. It has been indeed several thousand years since my last trip here."

"We can go home?" asked Daniel from where he had been all along, unnoticed in the doorway.

Thor nodded.

"I was indeed here to collect General O'Neill. I did not expect to find the entire SG1 here as well."

"Got some extra room on that ship of yours buddy?" Jack asked, taking Sam's hand in his.

"Indeed O'Neill."

Elizabeth could hardly believe her ears.

_They had a connection to Earth._

She smiled at John, who smiled goofily back. Before they stared back towards the alien and SG1.

"So." Jack said, looking around. "Anyone want to blow this place and come back with us to Earth?" The crowd looked at each other, several people made to take a step forward, before stepping back, shaking their heads.

"Looks like you have no takers General." Elizabeth said loudly, "To us, this is home."

Jack grinned.

"I'll make sure I send along some DVD's." He said, laughing.

"I'd like to stay." Came a small voice. Jack looked sharply at Daniel, but he shrugged his shoulders. Head high, he slowly looked at Sam, who repeated what she had said.

"I've been through a lot here." She said, staring only at Jack. "I'd like to stay."

Jack stared at her.

"You can't run. You have to fight." He said, confusing everyone around. But she seemed to understand.

"I can't General. I can't do it anymore. I can have a fresh start here. A place where I can help out."

"I refuse to allow it." Jack said, voice raised slightly. "I can't. Your important to me."

She looked down.

"And if everyone leaves, who's left to fight." She finished, nodding.

He nodded.

"Are you ready to go home?"

She smiled.

"Let's go home."

And SG1 disappeared in a burst of white light.

"Did you get what they were talking about?" John asked, frowning.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Not a clue."

"I hope we can be like that one day." He said, grinning.

She simply smiled.

"I love you John."

"I love you too, Elizabeth Weir."

"Let's never make the mistake of not saying to each other."

_**The end**_

_**I hope you guys like the ending. Ship on both fronts. If you liked this crossover, you'll love 'lost and found' my other crossover in the Atlantis section.**_

_**Please review your thoughts!**_


End file.
